mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Allen Walker
Summary Allen is the main hero of the series. He was abandoned by his biological parents because of the supposed "deformity" of his left arm (which was later revealed to be caused by his Innocence). He was eventually found and adopted by a traveling performer named Mana Walker on Christmas Day. Some time later Mana died, and Allen, tormented with grief and manipulated by the Millennium Earl, turned Mana into an Akuma, hoping that his beloved surrogate father would be fully resurrected. But the Mana Akuma cursed Allen and sliced through his left eye, leaving the "Pentacle" — the mark of the Akuma — which scars the left side of his face. This enabled his left eye to see the souls trapped within the Akuma from then on. It was at this same moment that Allen's left arm first invoked as an Anti-Akuma weapon, which instinctively destroyed the Mana Akuma. During the course of this traumatic event, Allen's hair turned from brown into a stark white. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A | 8-A | 8-A, likely 7-C Name: Allen "Crown Clown, God's Joker, Bean Sprout, Short Stack" Walker Origins: D.Gray-Man Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human Exorcist Destructive Capacity: Multi City-Block level+ (destroyed a level 2 Akuma with Kanda) | Multi City-Block level+ (can easily one shot Level 3 Akuma who are able to survive Lenalee's most powerful technique for a prolonged amount of time) | At least Multi City-Block Level+ (casually disposes of Level 3 Akuma, has wounded Level 4 Akuma) | Multi City-Block Level+ (was able to go head to head with a Fifth Illusion Style amped Kanda), likely Town Level Speed: Faster Than The Eye Can See, likely Supersonic reactions (could react to Akuma bullets) | Supersonic | At least Supersonic+ (was able to dodge minigun bullets from short distance) | At least Supersonic+ Range: Average human melee range, Clown Belt can stretch one hundred or so meters and various other attacks such as Edge End, Crown Edge and Death Ball can extend a few meters further than his usual melee range Durability: Multi City-Block level+ | Multi City-Block Level+ (withstood multiple punches from an Awakened Tyki Mikk) | At least Multi City-Block Level+ (took a beating from a Level 4 Akuma) | Town Level via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class K (able to casually throw around thick stone pillars) | Class K+ | At least Class K+ | At least Class K+ Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class MJ+ | Class GJ | Class GJ+ Stamina: Reasonably large (Allen was able to fend off an army of Level 3 Akuma with virtually no assistance or breaks) Standard Equipment: His Parasitic-Type Innocence; Crown Clown (his cloak and sword; his arm), his previous Innocence was called Cross and took the form of a large silver arm, his golem Timcampy Intelligence: Extensive experience fighting Akuma. Extremely skilled poker player Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, has extreme cold resistance (withstood an attack that has a temperature of -100 Celsius and was able to function perfectly fine in an area frozen to that temperature), durability, endurance, has an eye that allows him to track Akumas as well as see the souls that are bound to them, Parasitic-Type Innocence, Innocence possesses some degree of sentience and is able to manipulate Allen's body like a marionette, fighting even when he is unable to fight, or helping him avoid attacks that his body alone could not, can re-forge his Innocence if damaged, Crown Clown provides enhanced defense and helpful abilities, the pressure from Allen's Innocence's spirit can give foes the sensation of death (as shown in his fight with Tyki Mikk), due to the implanted 14th memories Allen is able to control a vessel called Noah's Ark which uses trans-dimensional technology in turn allowing travel in between dimensions and the ability to create gates that allow access to and from the ark itself, will likely be able to use the 14th's powers which rivaled that of the Earl, skilled swordsman and musician, is able to to make Akuma confess and tell him things (similar to Cross Marian's Akuma conversion) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Allen's current Innocence is called Crown Clown, which is a development on his previous Innocence, Cross. '-Cross Grave V1:' At the first level of invocation, the Innocence's power can be channeled into one powerful stream, capable of crucifying and destroying multiple LV1 Akuma simultaneously. '-Cross Paling:' At its second phase of invocation, Allen's Innocence is capable of firing volleys of rod-shaped energy palings; these laser stakes are made of hard-light Innocence energy, which enables them to picket the ground and fence in the adversary, or to pile upon them; Allen may also stand atop the palings. '-Cross Spear:' Also in its second phase of invocation, Allen is capable of focusing the barrel of his Innocence-cannon to generate a spear-like energy paling, which can then be used like a sword. After advancing his Innocence into 'Crown Clown' Allen's stats increase as a collective and with this comes a variety of new moves. '-Cross Grave V2:' Allen crucifies and annihilates his targets by etching a cross onto them with his left hand, capable of destroying even LV3 Akuma with only a single talon. It can also be used defensively, generating a shield by drawing a cross in the air. '-Clown Belt:' The cape of Allen's cowl is released as a webbing of Innocence-energy that can be used to grasp objects, immobilize opponents, or form hardened spikes to impale enemies. It can also be released from the sleeve and glove on Allen's right arm. The ribbons of energy were once used by Crown Clown itself to wrap around Allen's limbs and control him like a puppet when Allen was too injured to move by himself. '-Crown Edge:' A projectile attack which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand. '-Edge End:' A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw. '-Sword of Exorcism:' Allen transmutes his left arm into a giant broadsword, because it is a part of his Innocence, Allen is able to wield it effectively in one hand despite its size. '-Death Ball:' Allen raises his sword into the air bringing forth an electrical current he then follows on to create a wide field of energy around himself which explodes outwards. ([Frieza is going to sue him for copyright infringement on this one). Key: Suman Dark's Fallen Arc | Noah's Ark Arc | Invasion of Headquarters Arc | Third Exorcists Arc Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man